Jenny and The Vigilante
by Dark818
Summary: The Vigilante tackles a girl in the middle of a raging battle. Of course it's Jenny. Only The Doctor's Daughter would be shooting at aliens on a battlefield. Think Romeo & Juliet, but with less romance and more aliens.
1. It all started with a crash

**Alright, so thanks for reading my second publication on FanFiction. if you haven't already read my first one, I advise you do so, otherwise most of this story isn't going to make sense. So, on witht the story, and as always, reviews are much appreciated. Cheers.**

**Oh, and by the way, this story is written from two alternating viewpoints, one from Jenny, and one from The Vigilante.**

Jenny wrestled with the controls, but to no avail. The shot had torn clear through one of the engines. The ship was losing altitude fast. Jenny flicked switches and whacked panels rapidly, but she could still see the ground rushing up at her. "I get the feeling this is going to hurt!" she said to herself, moments before the ship slammed into the ground. The ship's safety features kicked into overdrive, and compressed air pockets stopped Jenny from being flung forward. But the force was still massive, and Jenny blacked out.


	2. What to do when bored

"Raynar? Nope. Bentroch 3? Too smelly. Magna? I'm pretty sure I'm still illegal on that planet." The Vigilante leaned back on the couch. He fed a rag down the barrel of a 2017 Desert Eagle while flipping switches on the console with his foot. "Come on, there's got to be something interesting going on around here." The screen flashed and beeped. "Ooh, now that's more like it. Can you give me any background info?" The screen beeped again, and text came up. "Hmm. Right. Okay. Oh, that's sneaky. I like it!" He ran around the console and typed in the coordinates with a flourish. "Let's go to Apsilon! I haven't had a good war in a while."


	3. Just another photon blast

Jenny woke with a throbbing headache. Opening her eyes, she found she was lying in a bed in what seemed to be a hospital. Long silver pipes ran across the walls, with tubes snaking out of them, one of which was injected into her arm. She looked down, and noticed that someone had replaced her clothes with a gown. One of the doors opened, and a woman carrying a tray walked in. She smiled at Jenny. "How are you feeling?"  
>"Like I was just in a ship crash. Where am I?"<br>"You're in one of the medical bunkers on the southern continent of the planet Apsilon." Jenny frowned. "There aren't any humans in this sector,"  
>"Oh, I'm not human. This is just a holographic projection to make you feel more comfortable." The woman was inspecting the tube in Jenny's arm, when the entire room shook. A bottle slid off the tray and crashed on the floor. "What was that?" asked Jenny, her headache worse than ever. The woman glanced up at the ceiling. "Probably just another photon blast."<br>"_Just __another_ photon blast?"  
>"Oh, yes. We're in the middle of a war, you know."<br>"We're _what_?"  
>"In the middle of a war. Oh, that reminds me. The High Prime asked to speak to you once you felt better."<p> 


	4. Guns and guns and guns, oh my!

The Vigilante walked down the corridor, tightening the straps on his body armour. He stopped in front of a large metal door. "Now comes the hard choice," he said as he opened the door. The room inside was massive, larger than an aeroplane hanger, with rows and rows of different weapons. A huge anti-aircraft turret sat in one corner, and an empty Dalek shell in another. The Vigilante climbed into a golf cart that sat beside the door and cruised down one of the aisles. He stopped in front of a sleek, multi-barrelled gun that was glowing slightly. "Hmm. Nah, I used you last time." Next was what seemed to be nothing but a black hole in the air. "You know, I still have no idea how you work." Finally, he picked up a roughly rectangular rifle with a large barrel. "Ah, the good old trivalent oscillating pulsar rifle. Good thing I'm not going to Ancient Greece again." He threw the rifle in the back of the golf cart, slid the Desert Eagle he had been cleaning into a holster on his hip and got back into the golf cart. As he passed the end of the aisle, he grabbed several clips of ammunition from a large box, of which there was one at the end of every row. At the door, he stopped, and patted a small rubber duck that sat there. "Soon, my little rubber friend." He walked out the room and towards the door of the TARDIS. Before leaving, he did a quick check that he had everything. "Sonic Multi-tool? Check. Gun? Check. Other gun? Check. Other other gun? Check. Keys? Whoops." He ran back and grabbed the keys that were hanging off the centre console. "Got them. Right." He strode out the door, only to be surrounded by a dozen little hairy aliens pointing guns at him. The Vigilante raised his hands "Do people just wait for me to step out, then pull a gun on me? I mean, come on. It's getting kind of ridiculous."


	5. Grevonians: big and grey

Jenny followed the woman, if the alien in front of her was a woman, down a corridor. It had removed the holographic projection, and was now over ten feet tall, having to crouch just to move through the hallway. It was vaguely humanoid in shape, although it had grey skin and no discernible ears. "So, uh, what species are you?" The alien glanced at her, its eyes buried deep into its face. "I'm a Grevonian."  
>"Right. Do you have a name?"<br>"No. No Grevonian does, with the exception of the High Prime."  
>"Oh. Okay." The Grevonian stopped in front of a pair of large steel doors. "You'll have to go on from here alone. I'm not authorised past these doors."<br>"Okay. Thanks." Jenny took a deep breath, and pushed the doors open.


	6. Betsy the bomb

The Vigilante walked into the small cabin with his hands clasped behind his head, and the little furry things still pointing guns at him. "Are you Ewoks? Please tell me you're Ewoks. I always wanted to meet Ewoks." One of the maybe-Ewoks standing around the table in front of him turned to look up at him. He seemed to be in charge. "We are not Ewoks. We are Jabra."  
>"Okay, automatically thinking up underwear jokes. Can I put my hands down now? I much rather prefer them in my pockets than behind my head."<br>"No. You are spy, come to kill us. You are our prisoner."  
>"I'm a what? Mate, you've got the wrong guy. I'm on your side."<br>"How can we know you do not lie?"  
>"You can't, but I've got a really big gun, and I'm good at shooting it at things. And I get the feeling that's what you need right now." The Jabra commander paused for a second, then relaxed. "Stand down." The Jabra surrounding The Vigilante lowered their weapons, and he sauntered over to the table. "Thank you. So, how are we going to kill the Grevonians?" The commander whipped out his gun, and pointed at The Vigilante's head. "How did you know we are fighting Grevonians?"<br>"Easy there! I read the file on the situation. Bloody hell, jumpy much?" The commander slowly returned his gun to its holster, his eyes still fixed on The Vigilante. "We will drop bomb on their headquaters. Kill their commanding officers."  
>"Ooh goody, a bomb. Can we name it? I want to call it Betsy."<br>"Bomb is called NVT-5740."  
>"Yeah, Betsy sounds better."<p> 


End file.
